


he's going to remember (he's never going to forgive himself)

by damnmysterytome



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: "we can never be together" kiss, F/M, angsty kiss, in another installment of 'sami decides its a good idea to write angst'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6409381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnmysterytome/pseuds/damnmysterytome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sound of her crying out his name in heartbreak is never going to leave his ears. He’s never going to forget that. He’s never going to forget the sound of Karen’s crying as the door shuts behind him.<br/>He’s never going to forget how much he hates himself for crushing Karen Page.</p>
            </blockquote>





	he's going to remember (he's never going to forgive himself)

Karen’s confession comes late at night when they’ve had a little too much to drink, it’s slurred and for a second Frank thinks she’s fucking around with him. But when he laughs and her face falls, he realizes that Karen’s not joking.

Karen Page is in love with Frank Castle.

This wonderful person who bent over backwards to try to prove that Frank isn’t a bad guy and who tried her hardest to help him find the truth out about his family is sitting next to him on her couch and she’s just confessed that she’s in love with him.

And like an asshole, he’s just laughed in her face.

Frank stands to his feet without a word and heads towards her door, only to be stopped when Karen’s voice breaks him out of his ‘gotta go quickly’ mind frame. “Say something.” She pleads, standing to her feet and following Frank towards her door.

He doesn’t know what to say.

He’s in love with Karen Page and he’s known it for a long time. But he can’t. Frank can’t be the Punisher and Frank Castle at the same time and she makes him feel like Frank Castle. He can’t love her and be the Punisher at the same time. And the Punisher is who he needs to be right now.

Frank turns to look at Karen and he tries to find the words to say what he means. There’s no good way to say “I love you but I can’t be with you.”. There’s no way to let Karen down easily. The look in her eyes – heartbroken and devastated - is enough to bring him to his knees. He did that to her. He’s the cause of the look on her face. He’s the cause of the tears on her cheeks. He’ll never forgive himself.

He’ll never forgive himself if he doesn’t do something.

Frank takes a few steps over to Karen and grasps her face before he presses his lips against hers. It’s desperate and emotional and it’ll never be over, not in his head. He’s going to relive this kiss every day for the rest of his life.

He’s going to remember the way Karen’s hands grasp at his shirt and pull him closer. He’s going to remember the way she tastes, of strawberry vodka and her vanilla chapstick. He’s going to remember how soft her lips are and how he wants to stand here in her apartment and kiss her for the rest of his life.

He’s going to remember the look on her face when he pulls away from her. He’s going to remember how she presses her forehead against his and tries to press her lips into his but he turns his head away from her. “I’m sorry,” He murmurs and there’s tears on his cheek – but he doesn’t know if they’re his or Karen’s.

He’s going to remember how crushed she looks as he pulls away. “Frank,” She pleads as he turns away from her and grabs his jacket off the hook by the door. “Frank!”

The sound of her crying out his name in heartbreak is never going to leave his ears. He’s never going to forget that. He’s never going to forget the sound of Karen’s crying as the door shuts behind him.

He’s never going to forget how much he hates himself for crushing Karen Page.

 


End file.
